1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved silo hopper for silage unloaders wherein the hopper includes in combination a U-shaped upright lower wall and an inclined slip ramp interposed between the wall and the floor of the silo. A rake in the slip ramp displaces lodged clumps of silage for descent into the wall of the hopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My present invention relates to improvements in bottom unloaders for silage within a silo, of the kind disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,418, issued Mar. 21, 1972. Such unloaders have a cutter arm mechanism journaled for horizontal rotation above the floor of the silo and the arm carries a plurality of cutting and conveying blades mounted on an endless chain. The blades dislodge the silage and transport the latter inwardly to a central discharge opening in the floor. A trough extends radially to the exterior of the silo and a conveyor is operable within the trough to transfer the silage along a path beneath the floor to the exterior of the silo.
However, as the cutter arm transports the silage, only about one-half of the silage gravitates into the opening. The remaining portions of the silage tend to cling to the cutting and conveying blades and return along the floor toward the outer end of the cutter arm. Such inefficiency results in a wasteful duplication of time and consumed power as well as needless silage degradation as the latter is endlessly recirculated by the cutter arm.